


Le contact de Sam

by bekeoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Français | French, Gen, High School, John Winchester's B- parenting, Middle School, School, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Teenage Winchesters, but I still love him, teen!chesters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekeoo/pseuds/bekeoo
Summary: Tout ce que Miss Bennett voulait, c'était rencontrer une fois le père de Sam Winchester. Alors elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Dean était toujours là à sa place. Teen!chesters, Gen





	Le contact de Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: my babies don't belong to me, snif :'( mais à CW et à Eric Kripke et son équipe
> 
>  
> 
> Merci à ma bêta fawkesthephoenix8

_**Novembre 1997** _

Miss Bennett se demandait souvent comment elle avait fait pour atterrir dans cette école au nord du Wisconsin. Elle avait parfois l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à manipuler sa vie et à la rendre misérable pendant qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle aurait dû les ouvrir bien plus tôt, ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait dû être professeure.

Pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle n'aimait pas énormément les enfants.

La brune ne les _détestait_ pas. Elle ne grimaçait pas non plus dès qu'elle en apercevait un. Des enfants, c'était mignon. En photo, du moins. Quand ils ne pleurnichaient pas. Quand ils ne cassaient pas tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Quand ils n'étaient pas si impolis qu'on avait envie de les attacher sur le toit d'une maison et de les laisser là. Miss Bennett avait toujours su qu'elle n'aurait jamais la patience pour gérer des gosses. Et par chance, elle avait un décent petit-ami qui partageait son point de vue. Des enfants, c'était sympa, mais de loin. De très loin.

Alors n'était-ce pas ironique qu'elle soit devenue professeure d'école?

Puisque les 28 enfants de sa classe étaient décidément très _proches_ d'elle tous les jours.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, on l'avait franchement mal conseillé dans son choix de carrière à l'université.

Elle aurait dû suivre son plan d'origine et devenir sommelière.

Cependant, même si elle comptait les jours avant sa retraite, se demandait si faire un burn-out chaque trois ans était mauvais sur un CV, ou se disait que recommencer à fumer pour enlever son stress serait probablement _mieux_ pour sa santé, Miss Bennett savait pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore viré complètement folle. En dépit de son faible attrait pour les enfants, elle se surprenait à s'attacher à quelques-uns de ses élèves. Certains d'entre eux valaient la peine qu'elle se lève chaque matin pour venir enseigner.

Et Sam Winchester en faisait partie.

On avait introduit le jeune garçon dans sa classe quelques semaines plus tôt. Sam était un enfant calme et extrêmement poli. Il était loin d'être le plus populaire de son niveau, mais il avait quand même réussi à se faire 2 ou 3 amis malgré son arrivée tardive.

Ce qui avait néanmoins attiré Miss Bennett chez Sam était son esprit affuté. Le jeune était doté d'une intelligence presque intimidante et une étrange maturité brillait dans le fond de ses yeux. En classe, il donnait souvent des réponses trop profondes et réfléchies pour un garçon de 13 ans, comme s'il en avait vu plus dans la vie que tous les enfants autour de lui. C'était agréable de parler avec l'adolescent à cause de ça. Miss Bennett avait l'impression de converser avec un adulte, et ça faisait du bien. Depuis que le jeune Winchester était dans les parages, le cerveau de la brune semblait moins se ramollir, en tout cas.

La cloche de la fin de la journée retentit, sortant brusquement Miss Bennett de ses pensées. Et avant que tous ses élèves ne quittent la classe aux murs bleus en courant, elle s'écria :

-N'oubliez pas vos exercices des pages 36 à 39! Vous avez un quiz jeudi!

Personne ne lui répondit. La moitié des élèves était déjà dehors. Miss Bennett soupira en fermant les yeux. Au moins, c'était la fin de la journée pour elle aussi.

Plus que 52 jours avant les vacances de Noël maintenant.

-À demain, Miss Bennett, salua poliment la voix de son nouvel élève.

Ladite Miss Bennett rouvrit les paupières pour apercevoir Sam, l'un des derniers à se diriger vers la porte. L'enseignante se leva aussi vite que lui permettait sa jupe droite trop serrée et s'empressa de faire le tour de son bureau.

-Attends une minute, Sam, l'appela-t-elle.

Sam se retourna vers son professeur et posa ses pupilles vertes sur elle. Il portait un simple jean et une veste en daim sur un t-shirt qui avait dû être rouge dans le passé. Les habits du jeune n'étaient jamais sales ou déchirés, mais ils étaient défraichis, comme si on les avait lavés trop de fois. Il devait venir d'une famille qui n'avait pas énormément d'argent. C'était sûrement une autre raison pour laquelle Miss Bennett ne pouvait s'empêcher de le prendre sous son aile.

-Dis, es-tu toujours à l'aise de représenter la classe à la Soirée des Talents? demanda la femme brune au jeune Winchester.

Chaque année, un peu avant Noël et à la dernière semaine du mois de mai, l'école organisait des soirées qui mettaient en valeur les réalisations de leurs meilleurs élèves. Pour être honnête, Sam aurait pu représenter toutes les catégories de cette soirée, mais il avait préféré l'anglais. Il allait devoir lire une fable qu'il avait inventée devant tout un auditoire et Miss Bennett savait que c'était parfois intimidant.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Sam en hochant la tête. J'ai déjà commencé à m'entraîner pour la lecture.

-Parfait, sourit Miss Bennett. As-tu déjà averti ton père que les parents sont invités?

À la question, Sam détourna le regard et réajusta son sac sur son dos d'un air absent :

-Non.

-Tu lui diras bientôt pour qu'il se libère cette journée-là, j'espère? demanda l'enseignante.

-Peut-être.

Miss Bennett fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner sur ce "peut-être", mais elle fut interrompue par une forte voix qui s'éleva dans le couloir :

-Samaaanntha! Tu traines les pattes!

En reconnaissant le détenteur de cette fameuse voix, Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

Et un instant plus tard, un grand garçon aux cheveux clairs fit son apparition dans la classe.

Le grand frère de Sam avait tout de l'apparence d'un petit rebelle et semblait avoir l'attitude qui s'y rattachait. Avec son jean esthétiquement troués et sa veste en cuir, le garçon avait constamment un air arrogant et moqueur sur le visage, comme s'il se croyait au-dessus de l'école et son apprentissage. Il était beau et il le savait sûrement, car il venait toujours chercher son petit frère à la fin des cours avec une fille différente au bras. C'était bien l'une des rares fois que Miss Bennett le voyait seul. Contrairement à Sam, Dean Winchester avait l'air d'être l'élève problématique typique que l'enseignante ne souhaiterait jamais avoir dans sa classe.

La brune devait cependant avouer qu'avec elle, Dean lui montrait un certain respect.

-Oh! Bonjour Miss Ben! salua ce dernier.

Sauf pour ce petit surnom.

-Dean, dit Miss Bennett. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi enjoué.

Pour toute réponse, Dean la gratifia d'un large sourire et s'approcha d'eux. Il lança un bref regard à Sam avant de poser à nouveau ses orbes verts sur la femme devant lui.

-Ça va toujours bien en classe? demanda-t-il en indiquant son petit frère du menton.

Sam haussa les épaules, mais Miss Bennett sourit doucement et en profita pour vanter son élève :

-Sam a encore eu une note parfaite en mathématique au test de la semaine dernière, et son professeur de sciences dit qu'il termine tout le temps le premier lors de leurs laboratoires.

-Toujours aussi _nerd_ hein, Sammy? dit Dean en ébouriffant vigoureusement les cheveux du jeune à ses côtés.

-C'est « _Sam_ », grogna celui-ci en repoussant la main sur sa tête d'un geste irrité.

-Ouais, ouais. Allez, on y va. À plus, Miss Ben.

Sam fit un dernier signe de la main à son professeur et suivit son grand frère qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de sortie.

D'un air songeur, Miss Bennett les regarda s'engager dans le couloir et disparaître. Sam et Dean étaient tellement différents. Elle se demandait comment faisait leur père pour les gérer à la maison.

Elle avait bien hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui avait réussi à éduquer 2 garçons aux personnalités si opposées à la Soirée des Talents.

* * *

.

À la grande surprise de Miss Bennett, ce ne fut cependant pas M. Winchester qui apparut à la Soirée des Talents, quelques semaines plus tard.

Parmi le flot de parents qui essayaient de rentrer dans l'auditorium de l'école, la jeune femme brune aperçut Dean, seul, sagement en ligne devant un couple indien. Miss Bennett, qui accueillait les parents avec d'autres professeurs, abandonna sa tâche et marcha vers l'adolescent.

En la reconnaissant, Dean lui sourit quand elle arriva à sa hauteur:

-Hey, Miss Ben!

- _Bennett_ , soupira la femme de 29 ans. Bonsoir à toi aussi, Dean. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais, l'invitation était pour…

…« les parents ». Ça semblait un peu brute, dit comme ça. Miss Bennett ne finit donc pas sa phrase. Techniquement, rien n'interdisait formellement les autres membres de la famille de venir.

Dean sembla toutefois saisir les paroles muettes de la professeure. Il hocha la tête et mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir légèrement trop grande pour lui.

-Mon père est occupé ce soir, expliqua-t-il. Alors je me suis sacrifié pour me faire assommer par le blah blah de Sam.

-Son 'blah blah' sera très bien, tu verras, rassura l'enseignante.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune et il murmura:

-Ouais, j'imagine.

Lorsque tous les invités furent assis dans l'auditorium et qu'on commença enfin la soirée, Dean eut effectivement l'air de s'ennuyer ferme tout au long des présentations des élèves. Les professeurs n'avaient pas besoin d'être constamment derrière la scène, alors Miss Bennett, debout à côté du mur gauche de la grande salle, put observer Dean bâiller et fermer les paupières à répétition.

La seule fois où il parut complètement se réveiller fut quand on annonça le nom de "Sam Winchester" pour monter sur scène. Et pendant que Sam lisait la fable qu'il avait inventée d'un rythme et d'un ton parfait, les yeux et l'attention de Dean furent complètement rivés sur son frère.

Il applaudit le plus fort quand Sam termina.

Miss Bennett sourit discrètement en reportant son attention sur le prochain élève qui devait passer.

Quand même, c'était gentil de la part de Dean d'être là.

* * *

.

La deuxième fois que Miss Bennett s'attendit à enfin voir M. Winchester fut lorsque Sam tomba malade en classe, le mois suivant. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer le père dans d'autres circonstances, par contre.

Sam avait de la fièvre et d'affreux vertiges qu'il avait tenté de cacher. Miss Bennett avait donc dit à ses élèves de commencer leurs devoirs le temps qu'elle accompagne Sam à l'infirmerie. Ce dernier se massait d'ailleurs maintenant le front, paraissant vouloir apaiser un grand mal de tête. Le pauvre ne se sentait pas bien du tout.

Pendant que l'infirmière de l'école s'occupait de Sam à côté d'elle, Miss Bennett ouvrit son petit carnet vert qui contenait tous les numéros de contacts d'urgence de ses élèves et appela John Winchester avec le téléphone de l'infirmerie. Mais personne ne répondit. Seule la voix du message automatique du père Winchester résonna au bout du fil :

« Vous avez bien rejoint John Winchester et je suis visiblement occupé. Contactez mon fils Dean au 545-564-7835. _Bip_!»

Assis sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Sam soupira en voyant son enseignante laisser un message et raccrocher.

-Mon père est occupé, vous savez, dit-il.

Oui, depuis le temps, elle avait compris.

-En cas d'urgence, c'est préférable d'appeler Dean en premier, ajouta le jeune garçon.

-Ton frère a vraiment un téléphone mobile? s'étonna Miss Bennett en se souvenant que le message du père disait également d'appeler Dean.

Les téléphones mobiles (des modèles de 97 ayant une taille convenable, en tout cas) n'étaient pas donnés et relativement nouveaux sur le marché. Même elle n'en avait pas encore un. Elle croyait que la famille de Sam était pauvre, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas, finalement.

Sam sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il répéta simplement:

-Je vous l'ai dit, mon père est souvent occupé.

-D'accord, je te crois, dit Miss Bennett en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais ton père est ton contact principal et son numéro est le premier que je dois essayer en cas d'urgence.

-Je vous conseille de le changer pour mettre celui de Dean. Je lui dis tout le temps de ne pas mettre Papa comme contact principal quand il m'inscrit à l'école, mais il ne m'écoute jamais.

Miss Bennett lança un regard perplexe à Sam :

-C'est ton frère qui t'inscrit à l'école?

Au lieu de répondre, Sam ferma la bouche, comme s'il en avait un peu trop dit. L'infirmière coupa court à leur conversation en revenant vers eux munit d'un verre d'eau et de pilules contre les maux de tête. Miss Bennett fixa l'adolescent qui avala avec reconnaissance les médicaments que lui tendit l'infirmière, avant de poser son regard sur le carnet de contacts d'urgence qu'elle avait en main.

Peut-être était-ce normal que certains mineurs soient assez gentils pour s'occuper de toute la paperasse et des informations requises pour inscrire leur petit frère à l'école.

Peut-être.

-Dean ne devrait-il pas être en classe? demanda la femme brune.

-Il viendra quand même, répondit le jeune Winchester avec assurance.

Sam eut raison.

Puisque le _Hansburgh Middle School_ et le _Hansburgh High School_ étaient juste à côté l'un de l'autre, Miss Bennett décida de ne pas appeler Dean en plein cours et contacta plutôt la secrétaire de l'autre bâtiment. Cette dernière allait probablement convoquer Dean par l'interphone et le mettre au courant de la situation.

Après un moment qui aurait normalement dû être bien plus long pour se rendre d'un édifice à l'autre, Dean apparut aux portes de l'infirmerie, essoufflé, son sac d'école au dos. Son habituel air charmeur et moqueur avait complètement disparu de son visage pour être remplacé par une sincère inquiétude.

-Sammy? appela Dean en rentrant promptement dans l'infirmerie.

Sam, le teint toujours aussi fiévreux, avait refermé les yeux en se massant le front pendant l'attente. Mais il rouvrit les paupières en entendant son frère et lui fit un faible sourire fatigué :

-Hey Dean. Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai attrapé un truc pas net.

Dean s'approcha de Sam et étudia avec attention l'apparence du jeune élève de ses yeux. Un message silencieux sembla ensuite passer entre eux, car Sam secoua légèrement la tête et son frère relaxa. Dean cessa son examen et mit une main derrière le cou brûlant de son petit frère d'un geste protecteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

Mme White, l'infirmière présente aux cheveux grisonnants, lui fit un bref résumé de la condition de Sam et lui donna quelques conseils pour que ce dernier se rétablisse le plus rapidement possible. Dean l'écouta attentivement avant de hocher la tête.

-D'accord, on y va, déclara le jeune garçon en se saisissant du sac de son petit frère.

-Et tes cours? s'enquit Sam en se levant du lit.

Dean le regarda étrangement.

-Je peux aller à l'école _demain_ , répondit Dean comme si la matière en classe n'était pas plus importante pour lui d'une journée à l'autre, de toute façon.

Sam n'ajouta rien, n'ayant probablement pas l'énergie pour argumenter sur quoi que ce soit. Il ramassa simplement sa veste, remercia poliment son enseignante et l'infirmière avant de mener ses pas vers la porte de sortie.

-Prends soin de lui, dit Miss Bennett à Dean. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je parlerai à tes professeurs.

Dean lui lança un regard un peu étonné. Le jeune allait devoir s'occuper de son frère malade jusqu'à ce que leur père revienne, alors Miss Bennett s'était dit qu'elle pouvait bien lui rendre ce petit service. Puis, elle avait l'impression que Dean ne se serait même pas donné la peine d'avertir ses professeurs de son absence.

Dean sourit finalement à la femme, et juste avant de quitter les lieux, il dit:

-Ok. Merci, Miss Bennett.

* * *

.

La troisième et dernière fois que Miss Bennett espéra connaître M. Winchester fut juste un peu avant les vacances de Noël. La femme avait pour habitude de rencontrer individuellement les parents de ses élèves durant les deux semaines avant les fêtes pour les mettre à jour sur la progression de leur enfant lors la première partie de l'année. Elle avait déjà reçu une dizaine de parents depuis le début de la semaine dans sa classe, alors elle souhaitait pouvoir rencontrer le père de Sam bientôt. John Winchester allait sûrement venir pour ça.

Elle préférait quand même s'en assurer.

-Sam, dit Miss Bennett en retenant encore une fois l'adolescent après les cours pendant que les autres élèves sortaient dans le couloir. As-tu parlé de la rencontre des parents à la maison?

-Oui, Dean va venir, répondit le jeune en se retournant vers la femme.

Miss Bennett pinça les lèvres.

Car vraiment, cette fois-ci, ça s'appelait littéralement la "rencontre des _parents_ ".

-Sam, je sais que ton père n'est pas toujours disponible, mais je suis certaine qu'il pourra se libérer une petite demi-heure d'ici les vacances de Noël, dit doucement Miss Bennett.

Sans ouvrir la bouche, Sam observa son enseignante de longues secondes avec un air que la femme n'arriva pas à décrire. Après un moment, l'adolescent sembla prendre une décision, car il hocha la tête.

-D'accord, je ferai en sorte que mon père vienne, concéda le jeune. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais quand même que mon frère soit présent.

Miss Bennett soupira en acceptant. Ça allait bien être la première fois qu'elle laisserait un autre mineur faire office de parents à ce genre de rencontres, mais elle avait un certain respect pour Dean maintenant.

Le mardi suivant à 19h00 - le moment convenu entre Miss Bennett et la famille Winchester pour faire cette réunion de parents - la brune se surprit à anticiper cette rencontre avec une certaine appréhension. M. Winchester était toujours un mystère pour elle. C'était plutôt rare que Miss Bennett soit aussi curieuse à propos des parents de ses élèves, mais comme M. Winchester ne cessait d'être un nom sans visage, il avait suscité son intérêt. Allait-il avoir une personnalité gentille comme celle de Sam, ou plutôt charmeuse comme celle de Dean?

Miss Bennett apprit cependant très vite que ça n'allait être ni l'une ni l'autre quand elle vit le père de Sam et Dean rentrer dans sa classe à 19h00 tapante.

John Winchester était un grand ténébreux à la barbe naissante et au visage dur. Un peu comme les gouts vestimentaires de Dean, il portait un manteau en cuir noir sur un t-shirt de la même teinte, des jeans qui devaient avoir vu de meilleurs jours et des bottes de combats. Une large cicatrice était visible à la droite de son cou et quelques coupures et contusions ornaient ses mains, comme s'il venait tout juste de se battre.

Une aura franchement intimidante flottait d'ailleurs autour de lui. Il avait l'air d'être le genre d'homme qu'on n'avait absolument pas envie de mettre en colère.

M. Winchester salua Miss Bennett d'un ton neutre et s'assit à l'extrémité gauche des trois chaises devant le bureau de l'enseignante. Dean prit place à l'autre extrémité et Sam se retrouva au milieu.

Miss Bennett salua la famille à son tour et sauta l'étape où elle avait espéré avoir une brève conversation amicale avec M. Winchester pour le connaître davantage. Quelque chose disait à la femme qu'il n'apprécierait pas les bavardages inutiles.

La brune commença plutôt à présenter les activités et la matière que ses élèves et elle avaient faites en classe jusqu'à maintenant. Mais un certain malaise monta en elle quand elle remarqua que Dean paraissait être un peu plus intéressé par ce qu'elle disait que son père. John Winchester avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi elle parlait autant. Les bras croisés, Sam quant à lui, observait attentivement Miss Bennett, semblant guetter la moindre de ses réactions.

Puis, ce fut lorsqu'elle aborda le voyage scolaire qu'ils avaient fait dernièrement au nord de l'État que les choses devinrent encore plus étranges.

-Quel voyage? s'enquit M. Winchester en fronçant les sourcils.

Miss Bennett, Sam et Dean s'attendirent peut-être tous à ce qu'un autre réponde, car un silence s'installa entre eux. Finalement, en voyant que personne n'était pressé de donner l'information voulue à leur père, Dean dit :

-Ils sont allés dans la forêt nationale de Chequamegon-Nicolet, une semaine après qu'on soit arrivé ici.

Miss Bennett avait d'ailleurs eu peur que Sam ne participe pas à cette sortie, en raison de sa venue soudaine. Sam lui avait néanmoins dit qu'il avait eu l'autorisation pour participer à ce voyage et qu'on lui avait donné l'argent nécessaire pour payer les frais. La femme avait assumé que son élève parlait de son père. Ça n'avait visiblement pas été le cas.

Donc Dean payait les voyages scolaires de son petit frère.

-Que sont-ils allés faire en forêt? demanda le père en lançant un regard soutenu à Dean.

-Rien de dangereux, rassura Dean. Ils sont juste allés chasser des papillons parmi les arbres.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en appuyant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise :

-On n'est pas allé chasser des papillons, crétin.

-C'était une sortie éducative qui faisait partie de leur programme pour un devoir de fin de trimestre, intervint Miss Bennett. Nous sommes simplement partis pour un après-midi.

-Encore ce devoir sur les rivières d'Amérique ou un truc du genre? demanda le père.

Un autre silence inconfortable les entoura. Miss Bennett ne savait même pas de quoi le père parlait. La femme ne se souvenait pas si un autre professeur avait donné un devoir de la sorte à sa classe. Peut-être que ses élèves avaient effectivement eu un devoir sur les rivières d'Amérique dans un autre cours, mais qu'ils le détestaient tant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu en parler? Ça étonnerait la brune, tout de même.

Devant elle, Dean hésita un instant en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam, mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche. Le regard du grand frère glissa alors sur le père qui était de l'autre côté de Sam et dit :

-Heu, non, le devoir sur l'écosystème marin était un travail d'équipe que Sam a eue l'année passée, dans son école en Ohio.

Eh bien.

Donc Dean savait ce que Sam faisait régulièrement dans ses cours.

À la réponse de son aîné, M. Winchester hocha la tête, impassible, avant de poser ses pupilles sombres sur la maitresse d'école avec une mine qui lui disait de se presser pour continuer cette rencontre. Miss Bennett s'éclaircit la gorge sans vraiment en avoir besoin et se saisit d'une feuille couleur cyan sur son bureau qu'elle présenta au père :

-Voici le bulletin de Sam. Il est l'un de nos meilleurs élèves. On espère qu'il continuera sur cette lancée pour le reste de l'année.

M. Winchester prit le bulletin de sa main droite. Il mit la feuille devant lui et ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la note globale, tout au bas. Sans un mot, il hocha la tête, satisfait, et tendit le bulletin, contre toutes attentes, à Dean.

Sam, entre eux, ne broncha pas, pendant que Dean étudiait avec un peu plus d'attention que son père la totalité du bulletin.

-T'as quand même eu 87 en histoire. Pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de me casser les oreilles en pleurant que t'allais échouer? demanda Dean d'une voix mi- irritée, mi- exaspérée à son frère à côté de lui.

« Échouer » était un bien grand mot. Sam avait été démoralisé quand il avait eu 72% au premier examen qu'il avait passé dans son cours d'histoire. Le jeune n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier énormément la matière; il venait d'arriver. Miss Bennett trouvait même qu'il s'en était très bien sorti vu les circonstances. Mais cet argument n'avait apparemment pas été valide pour Sam.

-Sam s'est rattrapé avec un projet qui a fait remonter sa moyenne, expliqua l'enseignante.

-Le projet sur le journal des Premières Nations? s'enquit Dean.

-Oui, effectivement, répondit Miss Bennett encore une fois impressionnée que Dean en sache autant.

Les professeurs ne cessaient de se raconter des potins entre eux, alors la brune avait entendu dire que le « nouveau petit voyou dans la classe de M. Cole » s'en sortait à peine avec des 65% et des « C » dans ses travaux. Le fait que Dean se foute autant de ses propres notes, mais qu'il ait à l'œil les progrès de Sam avait quelque chose de déroutant.

Dean remarqua l'air étonné de l'enseignante et sembla gêné par le fait qu'elle découvre son intérêt dans l'éducation de son petit frère. D'une désinvolture feinte, il haussa les épaules et marmonna :

-Il m'en avait vaguement parlé la dernière fois, quand je l'ai amené chez le dentiste.

D'accord.

Donc Dean amenait aussi Sam chez le dentiste.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur son enseignante et les bras croisés, Sam leva lentement les sourcils à son attention. Ce simple geste voulait tout dire.

Ok, elle avait compris le message.

Au même moment, M. Winchester décida de regarder sa montre sur son poignet gauche et sa mâchoire se serra en voyant l'heure.

-Bien joué Sammy, mais là on doit vraiment y aller, dit-il. Miss Bennett, il y a-t-il autre chose?

* * *

Les Winchesters ne restèrent pas longtemps au Wisconsin après cette rencontre.

Mais pour le reste de leur séjour, lorsque Miss Bennett eut besoin de contacter l'un des parents de Sam Winchester, elle n'appela plus son père en premier.

* * *

**oooOOOooo**

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: J'aime John, personnellement. En tout cas, j'adore l'écrire, car c'est un personnage vraiment complexe. Contrairement à plusieurs auteurs, je ne crois pas du tout qu'il était abusif avec ses enfants (le show nous montre d'ailleurs qu'il les aimait énormément) mais bon...selon moi, il ne devait pas toujours s'investir dans leur éducation scolaire, lol.
> 
> À plus :)


End file.
